Need
by Rawrkie
Summary: Jaina has been absent for quite some time, but now she has returned...and shes aching, aching in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Low groans and creaks, the sounds familiar and comfortable. The giant ship coasted high above the clouds now passing through the borders and into the Eastern kingdoms. It's sails hung useless, flapping in the cool breeze as the arcane magics took hold, embedded, easing it along it's journey, pushing forward. Water still seeped from its cracks and seaweed clung, and dripped, a mass of green coating the bowels of the ship.

The journey so far had been somewhat pleasant, but that was soon to be over when the tell tale signs of turbulence shook Jaina along with all the belongings in her cabin. She held herself steady, gripping onto the bed spread.

For months she had travelled seeking something of importance, something that could alleviate all the anger and sorrow that had so quickly fogged her mind all that time ago. The Legion. The Horde. The audacity! Those three combined caused a flurry of hatred that spread through her veins. That being the cause for her abrupt departure from the Kirin Tor.

Sleeping in countless inns, or resting under the green-lit stars, a constant reminder of what she'd left behind, and a niggling feeling of dread and guilt. Throughout her time she met and travelled with strangers, a mindful distraction under a magical guise to hide who she truly was, for she didn't want to be noticed and she didn't want to be seen. She just wanted to be. Something, anything than what she was then.

A body full of regrets.

Months she had wandered, and months she had been free, let loose and released to go out and vent all of her anger. This, over time, allowed her to heal, and to forgive, if only slightly, and the she began to miss.

Her heart ached.

Jaina clutched at the sheets a little more, memories of her lover blinking in her mind. God, she missed her. She missed the way she would talk to her. Missed the way that she would joke and tease and the worst of all was that she missed the way that she held her, how every touch made her feel protected, and loved, and so deliciously sore that she was always left begging for much, much more.

"Sylvanas…" Jaina sighed, falling back onto the bed with her arms outstretched beside her.

 _How was she?_ She wondered.

Sylvanas had let her go off in her fit of rage with no questions asked. From the brief glimpse of her understanding eyes it was almost enough to turn Jaina back, but Sylvanas had just as quickly looked away, telling her that Jaina needed this. She needed time to get her head straight, and the relieve that large metaphorical weight from her shoulders.

Sylvanas knew that Jaina was not mad at her, but at the Horde, and she knew that the only way to heal this pain was stay away and be done with it. This allowed Jaina to be a woman who wasn't expected to lead and to be constantly at eachothers throats with the opposing faction. No, this allowed Jaina to be just her, a human wandering the landscape with no title, nothing, but her thoughts, and her her magics and to be just Jaina.

Jaina Proudmoore.

It was nice. Just like the good old days when she would lock herself up in her study, nose deep in a book, her thirst for knowledge insatiable. And that's why she loved Sylvanas. She always knew what was best for her, and she always had her best interests at heart.

Her thoughts spiralled back to when she felt lost, and hollow in her chest. The feelings of emptiness and being alone. She didn't want this anymore. She had done her soul searching and now it was time head back. There she could enjoy the little things. Those little things that Sylvanas did that made Jaina smile.

Like how after a night of passion, Jaina would sleep utterly exhausted, but then wake a few hours later to see her lover awake, sat up bedside her, her naked back pressed to the headboard and her face aglow with a soft orange hue from the candlelight.

She was breathtaking to behold, and it made Jaina's heart ache even more. She sorely missed how she used to wake up to that wondrous sight of Sylvanas bare, naked from the waist up as she carefully thumbed through missives and scrolls, the bed sheets tucked at her the hips and covering her legs.

Not many people knew that their Dark Lady was a terrible workaholic. She often worked long and hard into the nights when Jaina lay there softly snoring, her body curled into Sylvanas' side.

One night Sylvanas made an offhand comment that being forsaken was actually a blessing and not a curse. A joke, of course, but still horrible to think about much to Jaina's horror, wide-eyed in shock she had promptly punched her in the arm. This earned a playful scowl from Sylvanas, but Jaina guessed, now thinking about it, that the words did have meaning.

With no need to sleep or eat as an undead, there was no such thing as time wasted. Each waking moment could be filled with bountiful tasks that could help, in the long run, improve their races quality of life, or, perhaps, bring peace about the two factions. Unlikely, but people continued to try. So why not embrace that misfortune? Use all the time in the world and put it to good use.

That's what Sylvanas had said, and sometimes days like those when she was buried with work and meetings, Jaina felt frustrated, and so she had to quickly learn to adapt. To be creative and mischievous about her ways in grabbing Sylvanas' attentions. A bunch of delightfully dirty thoughts had popped up into her mind and all of her frustrations vanished, quickly replaced with eager anticipated excitement.

Those memories made Jaina happy, butterflies swirlling inside her stomach. She chuckled to herself, silly really, and then gasped as the captains quarters shook once again to the growing storm outside.

Closing her eyes she recalled the last bits of her memory of when she was successful in her games of alluring Sylvanas'... The result: A scene with a very hot and sweaty body writhing on the floor, with a very cold, arrogant Queen between her thighs making her moan and cry, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Jaina shivered, pressing her thighs close together, exhaling a breathy moan.

She ached to be touched.

She ached for Sylvanas.

Thunder boomed loudly outside the ship and rain soon followed starting to pour. Another tremor, this time much harder shaking loose books off the shelves and causing a chair to go sliding, clattering clumsily over the floorboards.

The vibrations did little to deter the swelling heat between Jaina's thighs, and she trembled dropping a hand between her legs cupping herself tight.

She had to go back now, she just couldn't wait.

She had to see her Sylvanas.

More thoughts, like dreams flitted behind her eyelids of what her lover could do to her. So dark and full of filth it sent her face into a flush and her heart rate to quicken. She pushed herself up on the bed steadying herself by gripping onto the sheets, eyes squeezed shut.

A moment later she was gone, the ship left to weather the storm, while Jaina Proudmoore teleported to the one and only place her lover most likely resided.

The Undercity. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Jaina's form emerged from the teleportation spell she was met with a tremendous clap of thunder, so loud that she felt it roar in her chest. She bent down, putting her hands over her ears to shield them. The winds picked up, whipping at her robes and breezing past the walls of Lordaeron. It howled, crying, baying like a wolf into the night.

Squinting, Jaina pulled her hood up over her face, pulling it down so it sat more securely around her face. Shielding her eyes from the oncoming onslaught of rain.

A golden streak of light grabbed her attention amidst the flashes of lightning, looking up and blinking away the rain from her eyes. Above in the charcoal coloured sky she could just scarcely make out her ship in the distance, another flash of gold and the silhouette hidden amongst the clouded mists became visible.

It was safe...for now.

Ever the one to be cautious, Sylvanas' mages had set up some form of arcane barrier that blocked any entry into the city. Jaina, clumsily, had forgotten that to even attempt direct entry into the ruins resulted in being dropped haphazardly outside. Only those who lived in The Undercity could freely come and go as they pleased with the assistance of the mages below in the Magic Quarters.

That being said, even though Jaina was lovers with The Dark Lady, she didn't hold any sway or privileges that allowed her to come and go as she wish. They had to tiptoe around it maintaining a certain level of secrecy. It was all for safety Sylvanas had said, making a rather fair point to Jaina that she was still a part of the Alliance, and if the Alliance could enter with no trouble at all then what kind of message did that send to her people?

No one knew about them, not even Sylvanas' champions were privy to the truth. They were very careful going about their business so that it remained a secret. More importantly, they could be at peace when the two of them were together.

Casting one last look at the dark sky and to the shadow of her ship, Jaina prayed that her magic would continue to hold and protect, navigating it safely through the adverse weather. Another loud boom rolled across Tirisfal, the vibrations so hard she felt it from the bottom of her feet and all the way up to her head. She shivered, more from the abstract feeling than at the cold, and then finally ducked away. Heading for the cover of the ruins.

Clothes now thoroughly soaked, Jaina sighed, brushing her hands down her skirts in a feeble attempt at returning them to there formal unblemished glory. After a moment of trying, she gave up, and instead began to focus on unlacing her skirts. Picking out the knots she finally united them, wiggling her hips as she pushed them down, down, until her skirts pooled on the floor by her feet. As she stepped out of them, her hands went to unfastening the buckle of her single pauldron, along with her cloak.

Finally, after shedding her wet clothes she was left in just her corset, leggings and boots, thankfully they were still dry and not ruined from the rain. Being drenched right through was never comfortable, and worse still, looking like a drowned rat was not how she wished to present herself to the Banshee Queen. She had wanted to surprise Sylvanas with her new choice in clothing, not worry her by dragging herself in looking like she'd been dropped into the sea and trailing puddles along behind her.

 _Right, now where was it?_

The location of Sylvanas's chambers was a maze of kinetic magic, another safeguard put in place, but this one lead directly to her room.

Jaina's fingertips grazed over the cold stones, her palms coming to rest upon them. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep, concentrated breath. Muttering something in Thalassian. These words that Sylvanas had taught her, and these words, so special would open up a pathway leading to that very woman. Promises echoed in her mind, guiding her and when she opened her eyes again she knew exactly where to go, like a compass, directing her. And with her next breath, the mage had teleported away leaving the outside of Lordaeron and the heavy downpour behind.

When she materialised, Jaina stood just outside of Sylvanas' door, and there she was greeted with the familiar sounds of words being scratched onto parchment. Ever so slowly Jaina pushed open the door and peeked inside, her eyes immediately drawn to Sylvanas' back where she sat hunched over her desk.

Jaina watched for awhile as Sylvanas wrote. She loved the way she moved and sighed as she went about her tasks, a mistake here, or something needed changing there, whatever it was, it made Jaina happy to simply watch.

It had been long time, Jaina realised, as she stepped through the threshold and into Sylvanas' private quarters and gently closing the door behind her, since she had seen Sylvanas work. The simple act alone was enough for a surge of longing to wrap tightly around her heart.

Stepping closer, Jaina hoped her footfalls wouldn't alert her lover. So far so good, she crept in, only then noticing something so incredible that it forced Jaina to pause mid-step, eyes dilated hungrily. Sylvanas had opted on taking off her battle armor, and instead wore something far more comfortable. Jaina hurried quietly to the side to sneak a better look.

A red silk robe covered just the tops of her thighs, cinched at the waist with a silk tie and she could just make out, much to Jaina's interest, that the material was open and gaping at the front revealing part of her pert, beautiful breasts and her toned abdomen.

Jaina licked at her lips, and swallowed, her mouth dry. She began to blindly reach out wanting to touch her, when Sylvanas' voice cut in, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Like what you see?" Sylvanas said easily, her eyes having not lifted from the page she was working on. She must have sensed her enter, or heard, and Jaina pouted - not liking being found out, and grumbled something mardy under her breath.

 _Damn you elves and your stupid hypersensitive hearing._

Jaina was behind her now, her front almost in contact with the back of Sylvanas' chair, a warm smile now gracing her lips, "I most certainly do." She pinched at the silk covering Sylvanas' shoulder giving it a little tug for emphasis, and then her palms lay flat rubbing gentle circles there.

"Mmm... that feels nice." Sylvanas sighed happily, closing her eyes and lolling her head back and more into Jaina's attentive affections. Her wonderful hands had started stroking at Sylvanas' neck, thumbing out all of her knots and kinks, her fingers then working up and into her pale-blonde hair. Jaina let out a half-chuckle, her smile growing wider as she felt Sylvanas slowly start to melt, relaxing more into her.

"I missed you." Jaina said, now pressing a long-lingering kiss atop of Sylvanas' head. Sylvanas replied with a, _uh-huh_ , before finally coming out of her relaxed-induced haze and answering back with a more comprehensible, "I missed you too."

Content with being close again with her lover, she enjoyed the domesticity of things as simple as her fingers combing back Sylvanas' hair. "Well I'm glad that you have missed me too, otherwise my proposition to you would most probably fall flat."

Those words piqued Sylvanas' interest and she opened her eyes, finally greeted with the sight of her lover and not just feeling her being there. The Banshee Queen couldn't suppress the grin that crept onto her features.

"A proposition? Isn't it kind of late to be proposing something when you have only just returned home, and to me?" Sylvanas managed to finally sit up, forcing Jaina to let go and take a step back. She picked up her quill where she had discarded, at the same moment that the mage's hands had started tending to her neck and without another word, she continued to pen where she had left off earlier, her work almost finished.

"Hmmm yes, why wouldn't I?" Jaina wondered aloud.

As soon as Sylvanas started scratching away onto the parchment, Jaina bent down loosely looping her arms around her lover's neck, hip cocked to rest more weight on one leg with the other bent more girlishly. She kissed Sylvanas' temple and nuzzled at her cheek.

"Soo, would you like to hear it?" Jaina asked excitedly, inhaling the comforting scent of lavender that was so distinctly Sylvanas.

"I would." Sylvanas said, as Jaina watched her writing out the last bits of the letter.

"What do you propose then?" She asked, now signing the it with an inscrutable signature.

Jaina felt buoyant with nerves. It was time. Time for her to play their game and for her plan of seduction to be revealed. That game being the one where she got her beloved out of doing work, and to doing _her_ instead. A game that they had played many, many times before. Jaina hummed, thoughtful, hoping her Queen would be susceptible to her advances.

She pulled back until her mouth was grazing along the shell of Sylvanas' delicate elven ear, smiling mischievously, intentionally letting her breath leave her slowly to tease the Banshee Queen.

"I propose…" Jaina drawled, taking her time, noting that what she was doing was already causing a stir, as she could practically feel the telltale shivers of anticipation course through Sylvanas.

"I propose that you stop with all this letter writing nonsense, and that we should spend some more...quality time together." Her teeth grazed against Sylvanas' ear before nipping gently. The mage couldn't help but chuckle when she noticed how tight her lover was gripping the quill, nearly bending it in her fist. Her knuckles noticeably paler than the rest of her skin, hand trembling.

 _Good. I think I've got this._ Jaina inwardly coached. She hadn't done this in awhile so she needed all the assurances she could get.

"You know...we haven't seen each other for quite some time. And I-" Jaina wavered, her own desires and needs now at full force crashing down like a wave breaking in the front of her mind. She squirmed, squeezing her thighs together, but thankfully managed to compose herself quickly enough that her facade wasn't ruined. Jaina hoped to the gods that Sylvanas was as tightly wound up as she was, because she was already wet and wanting that she could feel, achingly plain as day.

Jaina pulled back this time and slowly circled the chair, fingertips grazing along the back of Sylvanas's shoulders before settling in front of her to straddle her hips. The mage was forever thankful now for the storm outside for ridding her of those pesky layers of skirts, and her impractical pauldron and cloak. The Queens hands quickly dropped the quill, it and the letter were long forgotten, and instead used them to steady Jaina by grabbing at her thighs.

"God I, w-what was I saying?" Jaina stuttered, face flushed, chest heaving.

"What _were_ you going to say?" Sylvanas interrupted, needing to know. Her red glowing eyes taking in her every expression, "Tell me Jaina," Sylvanas ordered, her hands now wandering over her thighs and taking ahold of her ass.

Jaina whimpered at the touch, the sound music to Sylvanas' ears that she struggled to temper down her own arousal. Building to highs that she hadn't experienced in months since Jaina's last departure. The mage was being clever, Sylvanas mused, and it was most certainly delightful.

Mouth open, her eyes glazed clouded in a haze of lust, Jaina struggled to bring back some semblance of control. Another squeeze brought her back to reality instead, this one harder and more demanding as Sylvanas' fingers clawed deeper into her ass. Blinking, she chased away the fog and swallowed, wetting her throat, seeing mild impatience writ all over her lover's face.

The mage cupped the Banshee Queen's face, purring, "Oh my love, I just need you to fuck me already!"

With a slow roll of her hips, the game was over and Jaina surrendered herself to the want burning between her thighs.

Sylvanas looked at Jaina smugly, crystal blue eyes pleading with her, her body already aching and ready for the taking. She ran her hands tantalizing slow up and down the length of Jaina's back. Possessively grabbing at her waist without warning, making the mage gasp. She hugged her closer, close enough that Jaina could barely catch her breath.

"Go on then, my darling" Sylvanas' goaded, playfully nipping at Jainas lips. "Show me just how much you need me to fuck you."

Jaina couldn't hold back her desires any longer, not with those words spoken. The game was won.

Jaina's greedy hands cupped Sylvanas' face and pulled her in for desperate kiss. Their tongues met instantly, seeking each others out, tasting deeply. A rediscovery of one another after such a long time spent apart. They both moaned into each others mouths, the satisfying hum sending Sylvanas' hips to instinctively buck against the mage trying to gain more friction.

Jaina's hands were everywhere. In Sylvanas' hair, threading it through her fingers which earned her a rather satisfied grunt from Queen. To her fingers then passing down, lightly brushing the curve of her cold, bare neck. Finally coming to rest on her red-silk robe, pushing aside the fabric revealing more smooth, purple-blue skin. All the while their lips hadn't parted, she just couldn't get enough. The Queen was intoxicating, every inch of her.

"I like your outfit," Sylvanas commented suddenly, sensing the mages need for air. Jaina gasped. Frustration evident by the furrow in her brow, she hastily muttered a silent plea saying-

 _Breathing be damned!_

She just wanted to get lost in the way Sylvanas' tongue played with hers, and how her own grazed the sharpness of Sylvanas' fangs. But what worthy way to go, Jaina considered half jokingly, when Sylvanas' words finally registered.

"Ooh, so you did notice." Jaina purred with a cat-like grin, recapturing Sylvanas' lips with her own. Her satisfaction evident, when her nails dragged down the length of Sylvanas arms, leaving stark-white streaks in their wake, leaving her Queen growling at the sting.

"How could I not." Sylvanas said between kisses,"Your tits practically scream, _touch me…_ and I love it. _"_ Sylvanas conceded, her hands now coming up between them and giving a not so gentle tug at the straps that were holding Jaina's corset together. Her ribs squeezed painfully so, her large, shapely breasts, practically spilling over the fabric, drawing Sylvanas' red gaze into beholding the alluring sight.

"Magnificent…" Sylvanas murmured, finally breaking away from Jaina's swollen lips, the mage left feeling dizzy. She moved her mouth to the swell of Jaina's generous chest and bit down, uncaring.

Jaina's eyes squeezed shut, and she moaned loudly, a mixture of pain and pleasure blending together sending shivers up her skin. Sylvanas' teeth sunk in, her mouth sucking. Jaina, throwing her head back boldly clutched at her lover's scalp for support, pulling her close. Tongue and teeth ravished her pale skin, sucking and covering her flesh. Red angry blotches formed, Jaina noticed when she eventually managed to steady herself on Sylvanas' lap, looking down at them.

The Dark Lady worshipped her breasts, and all Jaina could do was pant heavily while she watched, cradling Sylvanas' head in her hands. She was diligent, attentive, while she skillfully unbuckled the straps of her corset loosening them one by one.

"It's a shame I can't admire this much longer." Sylvanas said somewhat sadly, as her fingers undoing the final strap of Jaina's corset.

"W-what, what d-do you mean?" Jaina gasped out, her breasts now set free and her rib cage stretching back to normalcy. Sylvanas discarded the material with haste, chucking it somewhere over her shoulder without a care, her face now just mere inches away from Jaina's newly bared breasts.

Sylvanas licked her lips, she swore she could hear Jaina's heartbeat thump loudly through her chest, as the mage settled more securely against her. Her breath hot against the Queen's ear. Jaina couldn't believe how soaked she was, her arousal soaking wet through the crotch of her leggings. All she wanted now was for her Queen's fingers to slide into her pants, and for her fingers to rub torturous circles over her clit, and send her over the edge into the deep dark oblivion.

"You'll see," Sylvanas grunted, when Jaina bucked her hips, unbidden, her breasts bounced, unsupported. The Dark Lady moved her one hand securing her grip under the mages thighs, and the other in one in a fell swoop brushed everything off the desk sending the inkwell flying smashing against the wall, along with parchment fluttering, drifting about slowly to the cold stone floor.

Then with a strength that made Jaina's pussy clench, Sylvanas stood and brought the mage with her. She just barely managed to wrap her legs around her back, crossing them there at the ankles. Sylvanas took a single step forward, gently depositing Jaina onto the desk.

"Swear to me you'll do as I say." Sylvanas said, searching Jainas eyes for deception, finding nothing when the mage simply nodded, accepting. The Dark lady finger's explored her covered crotch in earnest, playing around her hood over the fabric, her fingers pressing down through the material over her clit.

Jaina all but whimpered, exhaling moans from her lips. "I'll do it." Jaina accepted, opening herself up to the world, "I'll do anything for you." She admitted.

Immediately Sylvanas set her hands to work, her fingers dipping into her leggings, exploring the soft dampness of curls. Her ministrations were light at first, but then gained momentum, eliciting more moans from Jaina's mouth. One hand supported Sylvanas by her lovers hips, the other tucked in her pants, middle finger exploring in earnest all around and over Jaina's swollen clit.

The mage's eyes shut, head down, and chin tucked at the sensation. It was too good, Jaina admitted, almost too good to be true, as Sylvanas' fingers drew wide, teasing circles around her entrance. It had been so long since Jaina been taken. So long she was touch-starved, and she knew full well she wouldn't last long under her lover's careful touches.

"Just take me…" Jaina begged, completely offering herself to the Queen, laying down, pressing her back flat to the desk, her breasts free and jiggling at the movement.

Sylvanas leant over pushing her hips wantonly, "I'll do just that," The Dark Lady promised, pulling down Jaina's pants to reveal her hot sex to the cold, pressing her tongue hard onto her clit. To the mages credit she didn't squirm, too much, instead her hands clung to the edges of the tabletop, gripping, holding her steady as Sylvanas ate her out.

Then, without warning, Sylvanas' wet tongue buried deep inside of her, tasting. Jaina's eyes rolling to the back of her head, her back arched high off the table only to come crashing down next, her legs shaking madly when suddenly a blinding lance of pure pleasure knocked her into spasm.

"Sy-sylvanassss." Jaina hissed, gripping on for dear life. One eye she had closed, and the other was cracked open trying desperately to see her lover as her head bobbed up and down as she tasted her.

The sight alone was almost enough to send Jaina tipping over the edge, but she managed, barley, to stay put, riding her pleasures along the precipice.

"Please...please Sylvanas! Fuck me harder!" Jaina cried, sweat beading all over her hot-flushed skin, her hips wanting to buck madly but Sylvanas held strong, pinning her down.

Sylvanas' tongue pulled out coated thickly in Jaina's juices. "Mmm, as you wish my wonderful mage." She cooed, grinning wickedly as she sat up, making an exaggerated display of licking her lips.

Jaina's watched on hungrily, her body thrumming, and pussy clenching more at the mouth-watering sight. She was fairly certain that even the slightest breeze at this point could make her cum.

"Now hold on my dear…" Sylvanas cautioned, huffing out a small laugh at Jaina's look of mild confusion. Then the Queen leant over covering the mages body with her own, her grin firmly set in place. Jainas expression turned from puzzled to realisation, so quickly threw her arms up around Sylvanas' back.

She wasn't fast enough.

Sylvanas pushed two fingers inside. Hard and squelching. Her knuckles slapping with each thrust against Jaina's clit. Before she had time to register her screams were soon swallowed by Sylvanas' mouth in a ravenous-wet kiss. She could taste herself on Sylvanas' tongue as it swirled and caressed her own.

It was intoxicating as much as they were feral. Hard-driven by months of neglect from both parties they needed this. They needed this connection they'd lost from their months of being apart.

Sylvanas met each thrust of her fingers with a jerk of her hips sending Jaina's body to rock back and forth each time she entered her. The mages nails desperately clung to her back, feeling her scratching through her red robes.

Her mind was a flurry of desire that pooled deep down into her sex, but she cast her own lust aside in favour of watching Jaina come beautifully undone. And besides, they had plenty of time for all of that later, she would most certainly make use of it.

"Not long now Jaina." Sylvanas promised, "I can feel you clenching and pulling me in. You greedy, greedy little mage." The sounds of sex echoed around the room as Jaina held on, tears beading at her eyes she couldn't control. And then when Sylvanas added a third in, stretching out her inner walls her whole body shook wildly.

"Oooh fuck YES!" Jaina cried out, hugging Sylvanas impossibly close as she rode out her climax. Jaina's chest heaving, gasping for breath, as she held her lover, her body in spasm with delicious aftershocks of pin-prickling pleasure.

"Oh... gods." Jaina panted, staring at nothing in particular on the wall, but seeing random dots of colour dancing in and out of her vision. "That was..that was-"

Sylvanas cut her off with a swift kiss, but then shifted her face to the shell of Jaina's ear, "who says I'm finished with you? I'm not nearly done with you yet."

Truth be told, Sylavanas didn't lie. Her fingers quickly went back to work, working untold magics between Jaina's slick-wet thighs. Loud moans spilled from the mages lips, wondering for a brief moment if her body could withstand anymore stimulation, or if her body would break.

She was dripping and slippery, Sylvanas' digits sliding with ease in and out Jaina's pussy, which delighted the Queen to no end.

"Oh you are wonderful." Sylvanas husked in Jaina's ear, earning a pleasing muffle in response from her lover, sending gooseflesh up her skin. "I want you to cum for me again." She whispered, "and again…" She nibbled and licked her way down Jaina's neck, her fangs grazing down her throat. "And again..." Sylvanas then pulled back taking in all of her efforts. looking over at the marvellous sweaty figure before her.

She had done that to her. Pride shone brightly in her red-glowing eyes, and so she stopped her gentle fingering, earning another moan and a whimper from Jaina as she slowly retracted her hand.

Jaina blinked away her bleary eyes, salty tears tracking down her cheeks. Her blue eyes were soon drawn to Sylvanas' wet-coated hand, her three digits out nobly on display. The mage swallowed thickly, the scene before her so seductive that it sent another bout of spasms attacking at her poor, overstimulated pussy.

Sylvanas brought the hand to her mouth, her tongue poking out wrapping around them to taste. Jaina didn't realise she was quietly panting until her need for air became more apparent. She inhaled a deep, steadying breath, her eyes completely arrested and surrendering to the Queen. After lapping at her digits, Sylvanas slipped them all into her mouth and started to suck, the sounds she made making the mages hair's stand brilliantly on end.

Jaina's sex quivered. It was aching again and needed to be filled with Sylvanas. The Queen smirked around her fingers at the look on Jaina's wanting face, and then she deliberately slow, sucked the last of cum off of her fingers, making a show of moaning being completely satisfied with Jaina's unique flavour.

"What are you staring at?" Sylvanas hummed with teasing, knowing full why she was, but alas, where was the fun in that?

"Wh-? Pardon?"

Chuckling again, Sylvanas withdrew her cold wet fingers from her face and began to brush them lightly from Jaina's collarbone downward to the underside of her breast and further on, fingers tracing her ribs leaving trails of saliva to mingle with sweat on Jaina's warm, living skin. The contrast was wonderful. Jaina shivered from the touch, squeezing her thighs tight around Sylvana's hips, needy.

"You know what I said." Sylvanas said smugly.

"I just-" Jaina tried.

"I know I know...it doesn't matter. Now hush." Sylvanas shushed, then added with fanged smile, "You just can't take your eyes off me." She joked, nudging at Jaina's thighs as a signal to open them. Jaina did release her, though somewhat begrudgingly but then smiled too, joining in her Queen's musing.

"Well aren't you full of yourself." Jaina said, half giggling and playfully slapped Sylvanas' shoulder making the elven woman feign cowering in mock surrender.

"Careful now Jaina." Sylvanas warned, starting her climb onto the desk, her legs either side of Jainas hips. She sat tall, mindful not to rest too much weight on her lover. "You do know you can be hanged for laying a finger on your Queen don't you?"

"Uh-huh, mm..." Jaina mumbled, only managing a nod with understanding. She was going bounce back a witty retort about how wonderful her Queen's fingers actually _were_ , but was soon distracted the moment Sylvanas's hands had began their exploration, traversing up her stomach and coming to rest cupping her breasts.

"Ah, how I've missed these." Sylvanas sighed, and Jaina hissed pleasantly as she gently rolled and pinched each of her nipples between cold two fingers. She palmed her breasts for a minute or two, savouring each and every gasping moan that escaped Jaina's beautiful throat.

"I think it's time for round two, don't you?" Sylvanas drawled out.

Jaina whimpered, nodding, and Sylvanas lips split into a winning smile. Jaina was hers and hers alone, and the mage always obeyed. Here she was now beneath her, ripe and just ready for the taking.

Leaning over her, Sylvanas put a hand down on the desk beside Jaina's head for support. She bent downward over her lovely mage and replaced her fingers with her cold-wanting mouth instead. Her lips closed around Jaina's hardened bud and she sucked, tongue flicking around it hungrily. The sensation so electric it sent jolts of pleasure to Jaina's engorged clit.

"Ahhh, yesss." Jaina moaned, flinging an arm over her eyes as Sylvanas pressed more closely, the Queen's own chest pushing down nice and cool against her flushed abdomen. With a hand now spare Sylvanas snuck it between them and lifted her hips, hovering over her as her hand passed between her legs and back into familiar damp curls and sinking into hot slippery lips.

"Ah!" Jaina cried out, she was so sensitive now that a simple stroke might send her careening over the edge. Sylvanas kept diligent with her mouth's ministrations, moving on to the other breast giving it equal treatment.

The both of them were a picture. A true sight to behold.

Sylvanas set to work with her hand, her fingers spreading Jaina's juices over her clit, and with each passing brush it caused Jaina's hips to buck involuntary, another jolt shocking at her system. Satisfied with her endeavours, Sylvanas's mouth pulled away from Jaina's nipple with a satisfying pop.

The Banshee Queen was everywhere, every touch sent heat rushing through her veins. Jaina squeezed her eyes shut, gasping out into the cold room. Her body moving entirely of its own volition, she surrendered herself to everything. She surrendered herself to her Queen.

"Stay with me now." Sylvanas urged, feeling the mage slipping. Jaina despite herself, had to keep telling herself in her mind to hold on, to prolonging these sensations. She just had too, but she just couldn't-

"S-sylvanas," Jaina gasped, feeling Sylvanas' fingers part her warm lips as two digits passed between them and over her entrance. Sylvanas dipped in, teasing. It was absolutely maddening, but in all the right ways.

"Mmmm, such a good girl, Jaina. You're so wet, just for me." The Dark Lady purred, grinning at the shudder it sent racing through the mage.

Jaina loved how Sylvanas knew when to give and when to let up after building her up too much. She loved how Sylvanas always found all the right spots and wonderful hidden places.

Another gasp, Jaina struggled internally with whether or not to push Sylvanas aside to save herself from potential harm from the oncoming orgasm, or to pull her suffocatingly close so they could ride it out together. She just didn't know. But one thing she was most certain of was her impending orgasm crashing down on her like a wave.

Sylvanas fucked her long and hard into the night. The stormy weather outside not subsiding as the winds continued to violently whip in and out and through the ruins of Lordaeron, muting all of Jaina's cries in climax.

Somehow they had both made it to Sylvanas' bed, the sheets a tangled mess wrapped around two bodies. One living and one undead, the couple lay together. One hot with life, and other cold with death. A contrast, they admitted that they both loved about one another.

Jaina began to stir, her heart rate finally returning to normal after the onslaught of multiple orgasms Sylvanas had so kindly gifted to her. The Queen lay on her side, her head in her hand as she drew lazy patterns across Jaina's naked shoulder.

"Mmm I could get used to this…" The mage sighed with content. She smiled, and with some effort, managed to push herself up from the mattress to press a loving kiss to Sylvanas' lips.

Sylvanas smiled back easily and went to give her another one, but opting to kiss her forehead instead. Jaina fell back down onto the bed and tucked herself close, her head resting just under Sylvanas' chin.

Something must have suddenly sprung to mind amusing the Queen, because the grin on her face could only mean mischief was abound.

"What are you grinning about?"

Sylvanas leaned in, grin never fading before she purred, "A Victory for Sylvanas."

Jaina softly punched her lover's shoulder, smiling wide as she fought down the laughter building up in her chest.

"I can't believe you, that was... _horrendous."_


End file.
